A High School Romance
by TwilightFanatic11
Summary: What happens when 17 year old Bella Swan gets a new teacher at school. What will she do when she starts feeling for him more than she should for a teacher... and what if he shared the same feelings? All human. Bella/Edward
1. Chapter 1

_Beep, beep, beep _"Ugh," Bella swan grudgingly got out of bed and turned off her alarm. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes and stretched and padded over to the window. "Wow. It's actually sunny." She grinned, it was a rare occurrence for it to be sunny in the rainy town of Forks, this had lifted her mood considerably. She felt that today would be good day. She collected her bag of toiletries and walked into the bathroom, which she shared with her father, Charlie. She looked in the mirror and pouted, her hair was a mess. She brushed her hand through her hair vigorously and sighed when it didn't look any better. "Well, a shower will do me good," she said with a sigh. She took off her clothes and threw them into the hamper and got into the shower, the warm water was relaxing her muscles, she always felt good when she was in the shower. After twenty minutes she got out of the shower and wrapped her blue fluffy towel around her and went in her bedroom to pick out her clothes for the day. She looked at the clock to see how much time she had and blanched when she saw it was 5:00 in the morning; she had three hours until school! Well, at least she had more time to pick clothes, it _was_ her first day back at school, it would be a good idea to look presentable.

After about an hour of looking through her closet she huffed and plopped down on the bed. "Why don't I have anything good in my closet!" She sighed, annoyed. "I should probably call Sarah" Sarah was her best friend in the whole world, she hadn't known her for long but it has felt like she had known her since birth, they were that close. She picked up her mobile and called Sarah. _Ring, ring… ring, ring… ring.._ "Heyy girl!" Sarah shouted enthusiastically.

Bella laughed, "Hi.. I need help, I have a fashion emergency."

Sarah squealed, "I knew this was going to happen!" Bella could tell she was jumping up and down. "I've got an outfit all ready for you! Shall I bring it over?"

"Yeah, thanks Sarah.. you're a really good friend" She said with a smile.

"Awww, thanks, I'll be there in five," And with that she hung up.

Bella smiled and put her phone down and suddenly giggled, she was really lucky to have a friend like Sarah.

After five minutes there was a knock on the door and Bella smiled, she looked out the window and noticed that Charlie had already left for work. "Come on up Sarah!" She shouted down the stairs. Sarah raced up the stairs and pulled Bella into a hug, Bella laughed, "Nice to see you too"

Sarah pulled away from her grinning and dropped a bag on to her bed.

"I'll wait outside while you get changed," Sarah took a piece of Bella's hair between her fingers and tutted "I'll have to do something with your hair, there's supposedly a new teacher today" Sarah said jokingly. Bella rolled her eyes and smiled, then pushed her out of the room. She took the clothes out of the bag and smiled. There was a red tank top and light blue skinny jeans and silver ballet flats. It really helped to have a friend that loved fashion, she didn't have anything "fashionable" in her closet, she wasn't really into it, but you never know, she might meet someone today.

She got changed quickly and screamed playfully when Sarah bounded in and instantly started doing her hair.

Half an hour before school started, Bella and Sarah got into Bella's old truck and drove to school. Bella got out of the car and smiled, "Ah, I've missed this place," Sarah snorted.

"Really?"

"No," Bella giggled

Sarah laughed and raised her eyebrow, "Why so happy?"

"It's sunny!" She giggled again and saw her other friends, Angela, Ben, Mike, Jessica, Tyler and Blake, Sarah's boyfriend, waving at her. They ran over to them and they all hugged and started talking about what they did throughout the summer. Bella noticed that Sarah and Blake were just smiling at each other and holding hands, Bella felt a stab of jealousy, she wanted a boyfriend so bad, she wanted to feel loved. But none of the boys here really cut it for her. She sighed a little, and then Sarah looked up and went to say something but was cut off by the bell ringing. "I better get to homeroom" She walked quickly to her homeroom and sat down at the desk in the back and slumped down in her seat. Gradually other people came in and took their seats. After five minutes the whole class was their, but no teacher, she sat up a little and frowned, where was the teacher? She huffed and guessed that it must be the new teacher Sarah was talking about, he was lost already, he was gonna do great here, she rolled her eyes. She sighed and started playing with a bit of her hair and then looked up when she heard gasps resounding from all the girls in the room, she finally looked up and saw the new teacher and gasped herself; he was beautiful.


	2. Chapter 2

She sat up in her chair and was suddenly wide-awake. She couldn't believe how gorgeous he was. She realized she was staring at him, as were the rest of the girls and looked away, the poor guy must be getting embarrassed. She snuck a quick look at him and noticed he was blushing, she looked down at her desk, smiling to herself, he was cute when he blushed. She heard all the girls whispering to one another and then she heard the most beautiful sound in the world, which drowned everything else out.

"Hello, I'm Mr Cullen, I will be your teacher," he was very quiet. No wonder, he did have a classroom full of girls ogling him.

"So, I'd like to get to know all of you, so I just want you to stand up and say your names and something about you." He smiled a crooked smile and she blanked out a little, he had the most beautiful smile ever. He had sat down at his desk and she just stared at him. She jumped when someone poked her and told her it was her turn to stand up, she blushed and stood up slowly, she didn't want to fall over and embarrass herself.

"Umm… my names Bella Swan and I'm… umm…" She was blushing madly; she couldn't concentrate with the teacher staring at her. "…and I-I'm single." She sat back down quickly, chastising herself, why the hell did she say she was single? She looked up at Mr Cullen and instantly looked down when she noticed him staring at her; he probably thought she was a freak already.

Bella went through her lessons, annoyed. It was lunch and she didn't really feel like talking to her friends, so she just mumbled out replies when asked something, too busy thinking of that new teacher… she sighed, this was going to be a long year. The next class she had was English and Mr Cullen taught this class, she wasn't going to be able to concentrate, she just knew it. Sarah snapped her out of her thinking, "Bella, what's wrong? You've been quiet all day" She looked worried for her friend.

"Oh… it's nothing, I'm just tired, I guess." She smiled weakly, she didn't like lying to Sarah, but there was no way she could tell her she had a crush on the teacher. When she saw Sarah didn't believe her she smiled more convincingly, "Seriously, I'm fine" She started talking with the rest of her friends, to assure Sarah, but she knew that Sarah was still suspicious of her. The bell rang for last period and Bella sighed relieved and got up and walked off to English, with Sarah and Blake following behind her. When she got in, she gasped as soon as she saw Mr Cullen, she was still shocked by his beauty. She shook her head quickly and sat right in the front, she wanted to be as close to him as possible. She was Sarah raise an eyebrow, but sat next to her anyway. "Why are you sitting in the front?"

"Umm… I just felt like it" She hoped she wouldn't question her more about it.

"O… kay, if you say so." Sarah turned back to the front and started doodling in her notepad.

"Alright class, before we start the lesson, have you got any questions for me?" Bella sighed happily at the sound of his voice. She quickly snapped out of it and raised her hand.

"Yes, Bella?" He smiled crookedly at her.

_Oh God, he's so dreamy._ Bella blushed and smiled back tentatively. "How old are you?"

"I'm 22"

"And are you married" _Bella! What are you doing?_

He chuckled "No, I'm not"

"Girlfriend?" _Will you stop it? _She couldn't believe she was doing this… in front of the whole class as well!

He laughed and smiled gently at her "No."

"What's your first name?"

"Edward… anymore questions?"

Everybody stayed silent; they were too busy staring at Bella. Bella looked at Sarah out of the corner of her eye and noticed that her jaw had dropped. She looked down at her desk, blushing; she was an absolute idiot.

Fortunately, Mr Cullen… or Edward, started the lesson and everyone stopped staring at her so they could pay attention to him. Bella went through the rest of the lesson, just taking notes and doing her work, trying not to stare at Edward, but it was impossible, it seemed he was staring at her too… probably because she scared him with all her questions. It came to the end of the lesson and Bella packed up her stuff and ran out the room, with a quick goodbye to Sarah and Blake, who she knew were bound to question her. She ran out to her truck and drove home, she went straight up to her room and fell onto her bed.


End file.
